The Fallen
Objectives * Learn shout to call Odahviing * Prepare trap for Odahviing * Call Odahviing to Dragonsreach * Defeat and trap Odahviing * Interrogate Odahviing Walkthrough After you have concluded the peace treaty negotiation in Season Unending, you will learn that names of all dragons are actually Words of Power, and that Dragon Shouts can be used to call them. You will then receive the Words of Power for Odahviing, in order to lure him into the trap as negotiated with Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun. If you did not negotiate a treaty, these words can be learned from Paarthurnax at The Throat of the World. You can now spring the trap for Odahviing. Fast travel to Dragonsreach and confirm with Jarl Balgruuf/Vignar that you are ready. Exit through the doors behind the throne room, to the "Great Porch" (Esbern calls it, incorrectly, the "Courtyard"). From this large open area you can call Odahviing, using first his Dragon Shout, and then Dragonsrend to draw him out of the sky. Do not bother fighting him or trying to drain his power, as he is at this point invincible. Continue to use Dragonsrend to lure him into the enclosed area, and the trap will come down on his neck and hold him in place. He will then speak to the Dragonborn, and offer to take them to the entrance to Sovngarde in exchange for his freedom. '''Note: '''If your followers or NPCs insist on tanking Odahviing and keeping far away from the trap, attack him until he is "KO'd" and then retreat to the doors. When Odahviing's HP is restored (since he is not killable at this point), he should attempt to follow you and get trapped. At this point, the Jarl's mage may come in and start running tests on Odahviing, with amusing results (Pay attention to the dialogue between Odahviing and Farengar Secret-Fire. Personally I find it hilarious). When you choose to free Odahviing, a guard on the second floor will help you. Speak with Odahviing again, and he'll carry you to Alduin's portal to Sovngarde via a cut scene. Bugs *When you release the captured dragon, he will attack you and you cannot talk to him. Walk out the door and wait for 1 hour and walk back in. All of the NPC's should be calmed down and you should be able to talk to him. *Dragonrend doesn't activate the encounter with the dragon and instead circles above. Hitting the dragon while he passes extremely close usually triggers the event. Re-loading the quest, from moment before entering the hall, also helps. *If you're experiencing bugs listed below, typing "setstage mq303 60" into the console will bypass the quest where Odahviing is freed and are able to continue the questline (PC only). *Arrow points to a dead guard rather than the trigger to release Odahviing. - False, this probably happened due to the guard being dead, normally this guard should be alive and you can ask him to release the dragon. *If Odahviing doesn't speak to you once he's been trapped, it's because the Jarl wasn't at the Porch before you called the dragon. If Vignar Grey-Mane is Jarl, then he's likely sitting in Jorrvaskr 24/7. You must do the first Companions mission (Take Up Arms) before Vignar leaves the building. Once you get back to the Porch, Vignar should be waiting for you and the mission can proceed *If Odahviing doesn't speak to you once he's been trapped and you have completed the first Companions mission, simple reload the autosave and recapture Odahviing, he should now offer to talk. *Odahviing will run after you but will randomly stop halfway and cease to move and attack like there is an invisible wall where he can't move, attack, speak or etc. *If you attempt to save the first attacked guard by force shouting him back into the relatively safe trap area, Odahviing will swoop through the stone walls, the guard will be lifted and appear to be moonwalking. If he's close enough to the second floor walkway, you can inspect his corpse like regular, although he will still appear to be moonwalking in midair. *If Farengar is killed before Odahviing is captured, conversations will still continue between the Jarl, Odahviing, and Irileth as if he is performing tests on the dragon. *If you fast travel from Dragonsreach before the dragon walks onto the porch, he may disappear from the game entirely with the game prompting you to go out the dungeon, but there will not be a dragon in sight. Similarly, if you walk through the door and back out too early, he may be stuck half way in the ground. You can still talk to him as normal. Did not test flying. *There is a bug where the Jarl of Whiterun waits outside of Dragonsreach, this means you are uncapable of telling him that you are ready for the trap to be set because whenever you talk to him he says, "I'll have my men ready as soon as I return to Whiterun". This can be fixed by replaying from a previous save. (Xbox360) *If the Frostbreath Shout is used on him while he's flying, he may fall to ground below the porch. This is an instanced area he will fall outside of the map and the quest will be uncompletable. (Xbox360) *When using a sneak attack that "one hits" elder dragons on him, it may bypass his health completely killing him and making the quest uncompletable. *When calling him after the quest, he has the option to be talked to, yet no dialogue will appear. *If the Dovahkiin runs back to the edge of the balcony as the trap falls, Odahviing may appear to trapped with his tail where his head would be. Fire will still shoot out when the mage tries his expirements and dialogue will still occur as if you were talking to his face. This is fixed after Odahviing is released. (Xbox360) *If you use the wrong shout, your shout will not regenerate. Just reload your last save point and you should be fine. *During the battle with Odahviing, he may land on top of the roof and remain there without attacking. He won't move at all and nothing happens when his health is brought to zero, Trivia *When calling Odahviing, you do no need to say his full name, just tapping the trigger will call his name and not cause a 5 minute time delay on your shouts. (This doesn't work on Xbox 360 with patch 1.4 and full name must be used to call the dragon). *He can only be killed by other Dragons or at the Throat of the World after the main questline. His soul is unabsorbable and he is unlootable. *If a Whiterun Guard is killed and thrown off the building you can still loot his/her body, by going to his/her last position. ru:Падший Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Pages needing attention Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Pages needing attention